Question Time
by CutsiePie3890
Summary: Have you got any questions that have gone unanswered? Like 'how does Sonic go to the bathroom' 'Or why does Knuckles leave the emerald so much' Then ask them in the reviews and I'll answer them for you. (Discontinued for now)
1. The rules

**Hello, everyone! I've decided to create a new fanfiction! It is a Q &A this time! Yay! This will be my very first one. I will be asking the Sonic cast some questions, - the substantive characters not Roger Craig Smith or something -but if you want to ask some questions, here are the rules.**

 **Rules:**

 **No inappropriate questions, please! It's Rated K+ for a reason!**

 **Please ask the questions in reviews, do not PM them.**

 **PM me** ** _only_** **if you have great tips for me or want to write a duo thing or want to be my friend! ;3 ❤**

 **You are allowed to ask group questions to either the guys or the girl, or team questions (Like Team Dark, team Sonic) or individual questions.**

 **Humor is optional.**

* * *

 **And could you** ** _please_** **add a few dares for the characters in the 2** **nd** **chapter? I'm just asking, not commanding.**

 **The cast could be any one you like. Like Sonic Boom, Sonic X, Sonic underground and etcetera. Please don't be enraged if I** ** _somehow_** **ricochet your question, but acknowledge that I will try to make sure that doesn't happen.**

 **Kept this short and simple, just for you. See ya! ~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Although I only got 3 reviews, Sonic Girls asked a lot so I'll answer them first. I'm so happy that someone responded to this! Thank you! You're special to me! 3**

* * *

Suddenly a door appeared out of nowhere the author stepped in. As she walked a stage appeared and few rowdies brought a bunch of purple chairs. Then there were a few fireworks as everyone cheered. The cast of Sonic Underground and Satam had arrived! "Hello! Today we'll be asking our _favorite_ cartoon characters to answer some questions asked by their _adoring_ fans!" There were more cheers as said characters walked onto the stage and waved before sitting down and the authors waved some notes around in the air. "These are the questions and you guys have to answer them truthfully got it?" "Yep!" the two casts said together. "Great! Now Question 1: To the Knothole Freedom Fighters, how would you respond to Sonic's siblings, Sonia and Manic, and friend Cyrus the Lion joining your team?"

Everyone sat thinking for a while and a ticking sound was heard. The freedom fighters soon started fighting and arguing over this and Underground got into it as well. But Cyrus sat down looking thoroughly bored. "Guys," Sally said but failed to reduce the noise. "GUYS!" she yelled and everyone went quiet. Sally cleared her throat and smiled.

"Well first, we would love to have them on our team, the more people we have, the better. Second, Sonic was already on our team, to begin with. Third, they are already on the team, remember? And they were the leader of the Freedom fighters, due to them being royalty and all." Everyone nodded and Sally smiled once more.

"Okay, now Question 2 ... isn't a question! It's a dare! Manic Hedgehog, you have been dared to kiss Sally Acorn!" Manic tensed up and turned his head slowly to face Sally Acorn. She looked away from him and blushed as Sonic snickered in the background. "On the-the l-l-lips?" he asked shakenly. The author just laughed waving her hand dismissively.

"No silly! Anywhere you want." Manic looked at Sonic, who simply shrugged and tried his best to hold in his laugh. Manic puffed up his chest and gave Sally a peck on the cheek. Sonia smiled teasingly at him as Sally blushed a little pink. "Isn't that sweet? Anyway, to Question 2: Sonia, what do you think of Espio the chameleon?" There was a huge crash from the top of the building that caused an earthquake. However, the author simply floated above the ground causing Tails, Cream and Cheese, Charmy, and Ray to join her. Then a chameleon-shaped hole appeared on the ceiling and Espio fell onto the ground. He groaned as he held his head and looked around.

"This isn't the ice-cream store restroom, where am I?" he asked and the author giggled before pushing him onto a chair. Sonia raised an eyebrow as she watched the confused chameleon try to make sense of things. "Well, If I have to be _honest_ , from what I've seen in the comics and in a few TV shows and from fan comments… I'd say he's athletic, kind of boastful, a caring guy and kind of cute," she and a great ninja… person thing," she said and Espio looked at her with a confused expression and she looked away. "But right now, I just find him weird," she muttered and Espio looked at the author. "What was the question?" he asked, "And moving on to Question 3: Cyrus if you could join the Chaotix, (since they could use another brain) would you?" the lion looked to the side as the Chaotix waved weirdly at him. Charmy flew onto Vector's nose and leaped off causing said nose to flap up and down causing the alligator/ crocodile to stumble backward. Mighty poked his finger in his nose while ray fluffed up his tail. Then Espio turned to him and gave him a chilling glare which made the lion winced and turned around. "I g-guess? I would love to help people fighting against Robotnik. And, I mean… it sure looks like they need one," he said as Tails chuckled.

"HEY!" the Chaotix yelled. "I mean I guess so," Charmy said after a while. "It's true man," Espio said and patted Vector back. "Maybe," Vector said sadly. "I don't care either way," Mighty said and shrugged. "Plus, I'm kinda scared of the chameleon." "Question 4: Espio what do you think of Sonia?" Espio looked at Sonia with a blank poker-like face. She immediately looked away awkwardly as everyone stared. She turned her head slowly only to find that him glaring at her and she glared back. This went on for about 5 more minutes. "She has a healthy aura, and she's 'kind of cute'," he said and she blushed with a smile.

Sonic glared at Espio for a while, whilst everyone else looked away. "Okay… Question 5: Knuckles if you COULD date Tikal (if she lived in your time, and you're not related.) Would you? (Personally, I doubt you two are related.)" Knuckles thought for a while and sighed. "Well, she is fun to be around since we do guard the emerald together. And I can tell from what Chaos told me that she's quite caring. And if she did live in this time zone, I think I would," he answered and leaned back in his chair with a smile.

Victor nudged him and gave a cheeky smile. "Don't even think about it," the echidna said and Vector simply held his hands up in defense. "Aww! Isn't that sweet! Question 6: Tails do you play with the other kids such as Cream, Charmy, Ray, Cosmo, and Marine?" Tails smiled and nodded his head.

"I do. But mostly with Cream and Ray since Marine lives in a different world/universe/zone, Charmy is usually with the Chaotix and Cosmo… you know… died," he said and looked down sadly. Ray patted his back and Cream hugged him making him blush. "Question 7-" "You're not even going to wait for this guy to feel better?" yelled Sally. The author paused for a second to give her a good glare before smiling at the audience. "Question 7: Jet, what do you think of Manic?" Jet suddenly flew onto the stage and looked around.

"Hey, this isn't the ice-cream shop restroom, where am I?" Espio's eyes widen and he smashed his fist on the armrest and pointed towards Jet and looked around to everyone. "That's what I said!" he yelled. "You were there too?" Jet asked as he got off his board and held it underneath his arm "Yeah, I love their new flavors." "Right? They're so much better than the old ones. I love the new vanilla flavor." "My mother's name is Vanilla," Cream said softly. "HEY! Sit _down_ or get kicked _out_! **JET** I-don't-know-your-last-name, **WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK OF MANIC?!** " the author yelled as her eyes turned red and she panted heavily. Every looked at her in fear and some went as far as to jump in someone else's lap. She then returned to normal and smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes. "Oopsie daisy! Hee-hee." "Uh," Jet stuttered and turned on his heel to face Manic. He tilted his head sideways and Manic did the same.

"Are you fast?" Jet asked. "No," Manic replied.

"Do you use extreme gear?" "No."

"Do you race?" "No."

"Do you fly?" "Not naturally"

"Got _any_ powers?" "Does a magical medallion count?" "Hmmm… Maybe." "Maybe."

Jet stared at him for a minute or two whilst Manic just smiled at him. Jet smiled and walked over to him, then laughed and slapped his back. "The kids alright. As long as he ain't no competition to me," he said and gave a flashy smile to the females - who rolled their eyes - before grabbing Manic by his jacket and lifting him up to meet his face. "You ain't no competition to me, right?" "N-Not at all," Manic stuttered and sweat dropped. Jet glared at him for a while before Sonic got up from his chair striking a fighting stance. Jet then let go of Manic and crossed his arms. "I want out," he said to the author, who rolled her eyes in response. "Sit. Down," she commanded and Jet rolled his eyes and sat down while mumbling something about his ice-cream melting. "Ugh, boys. Anyway Question 8 by a guest: Why is Sonic terrified of water, yet able to swim perfectly well in a lot of games?" Everyone turned around to face Sonic as he gulped and laughed nervously "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea -"

"Too late to back out now, I had to kiss Sally so you can answer this question," Manic said smirking and Sonic sighed. "My… my mother died in water," he said sadly. Everyone gasped and looked at one other sadly whilst the author rolled her eyes. "Really? Oh, Sonic I'm so sorry," Tails said and patted his back. "NO!" Sonic said and leaned back in his chair. "Naka-San _assumed_ that hedgehogs can't swim, so that's why he made it that _I_ can't swim. But then recently he saw a photograph in Germany of a hedgehog swimming, so that _isn't_ quite accurate! Plus, the point of 'I am terrified of water' was in Sonic X as a _joke_. It was a reference to the classic games where I couldn't swim," he said and laughed a bit. The author stared at him with an impressed face. "Wow, wow. That is the only question that anyone had ever answered seriously!"

"Yeah, I mean I'm a hedgehog and I can swim," Amy said, ignoring the author's previous statement and smiled lovingly at Sonic. He just sweat-dropped and looked away. "And don't forget, you fearing water is what most fans are writing about, and more fans mean more money for Sega," the author said and Sonic smiled. "Well, that's all for this chapter! Please leave your questions in the reviews and see you guys next time!" the author said and waved. The other two casts waved as well and A couple even blew you a kiss. The screen the darkened dramatically. "We never got our ice-creams!" yelled Jet and Espio.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and huynhd771, I will answer your question in the next chapter! It's giving me a lot to think about. Please leave all questions in the reviews. Have a splended day and read more fanficions!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
